


The Man with the Magic Fingers

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Man with the Magic Fingers

From his private box at the theater, Harry watched entranced as Severus's fingers danced over the ivories, his eyes closed. The music seemed to flow from within him into the piano as he played.

The audience gave a standing ovation, calling out "Bravo!" and "Encore!" as Severus took a single, curt bow before striding dramatically off the stage.

Later that night, Harry got a very private performance by the one they referred to as 'the man with the magic fingers'. As they spooned together, sated and sweaty, those long, slim fingers trailing over his cooling flesh, Harry couldn't agree more.


End file.
